


Little Beast

by spiralicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Black Cats, Domestic Fluff, Fall Festival Bingo 2016, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Japan enjoys quiet breakfasts at Greece's house.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/gifts).



Though he felt it was something he should not admit to, Japan rather liked having breakfast at Greece's house. Even though the other country's behavior could be somewhat... maddening, breakfast was usually calm and peaceful. The morning started early, light barely sneaking in the windows, making for a lazy atmosphere. Greece fussed over him a bit, making sure he had plenty of tea and insisting on making him something, almost always something sweet, but it wasn't as overbearing or forward as he could be. Even the cats were calm. They lounged on windowsills and in boxes. One rode across Greece's shoulders while he made breakfast. None of them stirred beyond the occasional yawn or stretch to re-position themselves. 

Except for one cat. A small black cat sat on the table and stared intently at Japan. He gently stroked the little beast's head hoping to appease her. She slipped from under his touch and retreated to the edge of the table. 

Until Japan left his tea unattended. She had snuck over to it while he had his head turned. He managed to only narrowly save his tea from her dipping her paw into it. Japan tried to shoo her away to no avail. 

They stared at each other. It was an intense battle of wills, neither willing to blink. Japan leaned forward, closer to the table. She walked closer, bringing her little face right in front of his. Their staring match was only interrupted by Greece sliding a plate of syrup covered pastry between them. They pulled back, each daring the other to grab the pastry first. Japan raised his fork. The little cat raised her paw. Greece slid a second much smaller pastry in front of the cat and all were appeased.


End file.
